


Boszorkányláz

by KatieWR



Category: The Wizards of Once Series - Cressida Cowell
Genre: M/M, angol nevek, első könyvvel érthető, fanfiction magyarul, meg magyar nevek is, the shipname is MagicGuard
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieWR/pseuds/KatieWR
Summary: „- Levelet hoztam Xar mestertől, a hajdan-varázsló foglyok kiszabadítójától. És azonnal vissza kell térnem a varázslótáborba, mielőtt a király megneszeli, hogy vasra cseréltem a sólyom gyűrűjét, ezért kijutok a táborból.- Milyen okos vagy!- Xar mester ötlete volt – feleli a Hajdan-pincúr és átnyújt egy darab gyűrött papírt.A papíron ennyi áll:Hamrosan mekszökök.”
Relationships: Xar/Bodkin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Boszorkányláz

# Boszorkányláz

Xar kényelmesen rásimul Királymacska hátára, most csak ketten vannak és a kezdődő sötétség. A varázslófiú egészen elmerül a gondolataiban, rábízza magát a hómacskára, hadd fussa ki magát a saját tempójában, arra, amerre szeretni menni, nem számít. Tudja, hol a határ, és nem lépi át engedély vagy utasítás nélkül. Nem úgy, mint a gazdája... Xar a bundába sóhajt és megrázza a fejét. Néha csak nem érti, miért van erre az egészre szükség.  
Királymacska hirtelen torpan meg, hogy Xarnak erősen kell megkapaszkodnia, hogy ne repüljön le a hátáról. A hiúz halkan morog, kicsit lejjebb ereszkedik, ahogy támadóállást vesz fel.  
\- Mi történt? – kérdezi suttogva a fiú, és egy pillanattal később világossá válik, hol vannak.  
A bokorsor ami mögött kerítés húzódik, annak az épületnek a kerítése, ahová Bodkin jár órákra a többi vasharcossal. A köztes terület lovag- és testőrképzője. Az udvar felől hangok szűrődnek át, és hall közülük egy ismerőst is. Királymacska is a hangját hallhatta meg, vagy a fémes illatát érezhette messziről, mert most a szőrét borzolva, morogva mutatja ki nemtetszését a túloldalon történtekkel kapcsolatban. Ez egy tökéletes lehetőség elterelnie a figyelmét, Királymacska lép párat hátra majd elég lendületet vesz ahhoz, hogy átugorjanak a kerítés felett és egy kecses landolással a jelenet közepébe érkezzen.  
A jelenet valami ilyesmi: négy fiú, akik mind magasabbak és izmosabbak, mint Bodkin, elállják az útját a kapu felé. Xar nem hallotta, mit mondanak, de bízik a hómacska fülében. Xar kihúzza magát, ahogy végigpillant a vasharcos fiúkon, akiknek a kezeiben rövid pengés tőrök villannak az érkeztére. Na persze, erre gondolhatott volna...  
\- Ó, helló mindenki, ez valami esti találka? – érdeklődi mosollyal és félig hátrapillant a szobatársára. Sértetlennek tűnik.  
\- Mit csinálsz itt, Xar? – suttogja Bodkin sápadt-ijedten.  
\- Az attól függ – feleli nyugodtan, míg a vasharcosokra pillant. – _Ti_ mit csináltok itt?  
\- _Neked_ nincs itt semmi keresnivalód! – köpi az egyik fiú, a hangja karistolja az éjszakát és Királymacska felmordul rá.  
\- Szerény személyem, a Végzet egyetlen igaz Fia oda megy ahová akar – jelenti ki hűvösen, és kivételesen hálás annak a nevetségesen magas termetének, amit az apjától örökölt, mert így egészen le kell szegnie az állát, hogy rájuk nézhessen. – A vasharcosok nem tudnak kérdésekre válaszolni?  
\- Ez a válasz! – lendül felé az egyik fiú, de Királymacska rávillantja a fogait és a karmait, ezért még időben meghátrál.  
\- Tartozol nekik valamivel? – kérdez rá Bodkin felé fordulva.  
\- Nem igazán – rázza a fejét.  
\- A barátom szeretné tudni, mi folyik itt – mondja Xar, magához képest béketűrőn és türelmesen. – És neki is vannak barátai – fűzi hozzá, és kinyújtja az egyik karját, enyhe bizsergő érzés kíséretében Erdőszív és Éjszem leugrálnak a bőréről. A három vicsorgó hiúznak elégnek kell lennie, hogy ne akarjanak igazi összecsapást ezek négyen.  
\- Ezt jelentjük a királynőnek! – sziszegi valamelyik, míg a kapu felé hátrálnak.  
\- Várom a visszavágót, uraim! – integet nekik Xar és végre teljesen odafordul Bodkinhoz. Királymacska békés dorombolással nyomja a fejét a fiú mellkasának. – De komolyan, mit akartak tőled?  
\- A királynő kíséretéből vannak – mormolja a fiú. – Holnapra eltűnnek innen.  
\- Az jó – biccent, míg a kezét nyújtja felé. – De te sem a kérdésre válaszolsz – mutat rá.  
\- Csak akartak valakit, akit piszkálhatnak, míg itt vannak – legyint Bodkin. – Nem értik a köztes terület lényegét és a szabályokat sem tudják – magyarázza, a hangja egy kicsit fáradt. – Csak menjünk vissza a szobába, oké? – Megkapaszkodik a karjában és Xar felhúzza a fiút maga elé. Óvatosan köré fonja a karjait, hogy biztosan ne tartson attól, hogy leesik. Az ölelés őt is megnyugtatja valamennyire, és a tudat is, hogy ezen az egészen túl lesznek egy napon belül, és minden visszaállhat a megszokott rendbe az életükben.  
Hagyja Éjszemnek és Erdőszívnek, hogy mellettük maradjanak, amíg kényelmes tempóban elindulnak a kollégium felé.  
\- Hogy sikerült a találkozó? – kérdez rá Bodkin végül, és Xar hosszan-hosszan fújja ki a levegőt, mielőtt annyit mondana:  
\- Hagyjuk.  
\- Ne már, történt valami? – A fiú hangja csupa együttérzés és kíváncsiság.  
\- Semmi szokatlan – mondja végül. – A királyom úgy gondolja, hogy a módszer használható, csak éppen _én magam_ még mindig bőven iskolázásra szorulok. Mintha nem tudná, hogy mégis miért van az egész.  
\- Lefogadom, hogy a királynő ugyanezt mondta Wish-nek – jegyzi meg Bodkin, talán vigasztalásnak szánva. – Talán csak türelmesebbnek kellene lennetek a szüleitekkel – ajánlja, mire Xar felnevet.  
\- Úgy beszélsz, mintha nem ismernéd őket! – rázza a fejét. – Különben, az apád sem kifejezetten örül annak, hogy te itt vagy, nem? – Bodkin tüntetőleg hallgat. – Mondtam, hogy hagyjuk – emlékezteti Xar. Kivételesen nem örül, hogy igaza van.  
A következő pillanatban csak a bizsergő érzés menti meg, amit a tarkójában érez egy idegen varázslat közeledtére.  
\- Bukj le! – kiáltja és rászorítja a fiút Királymacska nyakára. A felhangzó kacagás túl ismerős, és Éjszem meg Erdőszív máris dühösen vicsorítanak Looterre, aki látszólag egyedül áll egy fának támaszkodva.  
\- Nocsak-nocsak-nocsak az én mihaszna kisöcsém, Xar – szólal meg gúnyosan. – És egy vasharcos? Komolyan eddig süllyedtél ebben a mesében? A hómacskád hogy nem harapta még át a nyakad ekkora szemtelenségre? – Királymacska felmordul, mintha inkább Looter nyakát harapná át szívesen.  
\- El tudja dönteni maga is, kit tűr meg, és te nem vagy a listán – feleli hűvösen, és óvatosan lehúzza a kesztyűt az egyik kezéről. Előre hajol Bodkin mellett, és a hiúz fülébe súgja: – Vidd innen Bodkint amilyen gyorsan csak tudod. – A hómacska nemtetszőn felmorog, de ő lecsúszik a hátáról és kihúzza magát. A második alkalom, amikor örül a rettenetes magasságának: magasabb, mint a bátyja. – Menj, én is megyek, amint lehet!  
Királymacska tesz pár óvatos lépést oldalra, de végül megtorpan és a szemeit az idősebb testvérre függeszti, és Xar a szeme sarkából látja, hogy Bodkin mormog valamit a hiúznak. Looter nem figyel rájuk, csak felé indul, és a mozdulattal, amivel az egyik varázspálcáját lendíti, Xar felemeli a kezét.  
A villanás kiszorítja az éjszakát közülük, ahogy a két varázslat egymásnak ütközik. Xar kezében fájdalom lobban a varázslattal egy időben, hogy képtelen tovább megvédeni magát néhány pillanatnál, a mágia kontrollálhatatlanná válik, célt téveszt, és ő egy légvétel múlva a fűbe rogy, zihálva, a külvilágból alig valamit érzékelve. Nehezen felpillant a vigyorgó bátyjára, az elmosódó körvonalaira, akin még így is átsüt, hogy túlságosan is élvezi a látványt, azt, hogy kínlódni látja. Xar fel akar állni, meg akarja mutatni, hogy itt nincs vége, de nem jut túl a fájdalmon. Koncentrál, hogy ne hunyja le a szemeit, amikor Looter felé lendíti a varázsbotot.  
Fémes csattanás hallatszik, a pillanat, amikor Bodkin közéjük ugrott, teljesen kimaradt. A fiú kezében rövid pengéjű kard, vagy talán tőr inkább, és a penge haloványan ragyog. Varázsfegyver, mágia-a-vason, Wish-varázs.  
\- Félre az utamból, fagyilkos vasharcos! – csattan rá Looter.  
\- Testőr vagyok – közli Bodkin, tétován, de mégis érthetően. – És a köztes terület szabályainak értelmében kötelességem megvédeni a királyi család tagjait, ha veszélyben vannak – szónokolja egyre határozottabban. – És nincs kikötve _melyik_ királyi család tagjait – fűzi hozzá. A hiúzok morgása adja a nyomatékot a szavainak. Looter rájuk néz, végül csak gúnyos félmosolyra húzza a száját.  
\- Egy vasharcos mögé bújsz? Biztosíthatlak, hogy erről mindenki tudni fog... – mondja gúnyosan, azután elsétál, mintha mi sem történt volna. Szerencsére egyedül volt, nem a kíséretével, akkor semmi esélyük nem lett volna.  
Egy pillanatig még csend van, majd Bodkin megperdül a sarkán és letérdel mellé.  
\- Jól vagy? Xar? – Lehunyja a szemeit és arra vár, hogy múljon a fájdalom, de az ugyanúgy lüktet a karjában, felkúszik rajta és szétárad a testében, görcsbe rántja a gyomrát és elködösíti az elméjét. Minden egyes alkalommal, amikor használja az erejét.  
\- Majd... – motyogja.  
\- Hazaviszlek – mondja Bodkin, és óvatosan felhúzza a földről. Éjszem lehasal melléjük, hogy fel tudjon ülni rá. – Nem kellett volna ezt tenned – dorgálja a fiú közben.  
\- Hagytam volna, hogy porcicává változtasson? – mordul fel az összeszorított fogai közül.  
\- A hiúságod, az fog egyszer a sírba vinni – feleli a fiú.  
\- Különben is mióta van nálad az a varázstőr?  
\- Wish-től kaptam – tér ki a válasz elől.  
\- Attól vagyok mindig kiütéses?  
\- Kell neked folyton nyúlkálni... – Xar a kezdődő seblázra fogja a hirtelen forróságát, és amíg Éjszem elindul, lehunyja a szemeit. Néhány percnek tűnik csak, és a kollégium épületénél vannak, és a hómacska óvatosan lehajol, hogy Xar le tudjon szállni róla.  
\- Menj csak előre, követlek – mondja Xar, és szerencsére Bodkin kérdés nélkül indul, hogy ő nyugodtan visszahívhassa a hiúzokat. Ez most perceket vesz igénybe, mert a mágia legapróbb szikrájára is újra fellobban a fájdalom a karjában, de még néhány perc múlva sikerül összeszednie magát annyira, hogy feljusson a szobáig és ágyba dőljön a következő két órára, két napra, ahogy esik.  
A folyosón Bodkin beszél valakivel, a reménye, hogy Wish vagy Caliburn az, szertefoszlik, mikor megpillantja a hosszú alakot, aki egybeolvad az árnyékokkal. Tehát Bodkin nem beszélget – sokkal inkább ijedten válaszolgat a varázsló kérdéseire.  
\- Xar, végre, beszédem van ve- Veled meg mi történt? – Xar kihúzza magát, hogy ne látsszon annyira elesettnek, de ez az ábrázatán nyilván nem sokat segít. Azon, hogy fehérebbé sápadt mint a friss hó, és folyik róla a hideg verejték.  
\- Semmi különös, Apám – feleli könnyedén, és a baj, hogy ez nem hazugság.  
\- Pihenned kéne – cincogja közbe Bodkin, mire figyelmeztető pillantást vet rá, ahogy közelebb lépdel. Lassan, megfontoltan, a fal mellett szorosan.  
\- Még egyszer kérdezem, Xar. Mi történt veled? – A hangja akaratos, a hangja parancsoló, semmi együttérzés nem szorult belé.  
A fájdalom zölden izzik a szemei előtt, és nem hallja a saját hangját, amint azt feleli, ezúttal nyeglén:  
\- Ahogy mondtam, semmi különös.  
Azt hallja, ahogy Bodkin ijedten a nevét kiáltja.

***

\- Xar! – Ahogy a fiú megtántorodik, Bodkin előre lendül, el a varázslókirály mellett, mielőtt még Xar a földre csúszna. – Xar! – ismétli a nevét, és utána átkarolja, szorosan, hogy megtarthassa az egész testét. Így is annyira valószerűtlenül könnyű, hogy sokkal magasabb nála. – Semmi baj, semmi baj – hadarja idegesen –, mindjárt alhatsz az ágyadban – ígéri, és egészen elfeledkezik a tényről, hogy Encanzo még ott áll az ajtajukban.  
\- Engedd el – szól rá és Bodkin hirtelen érzi, hogy a súlya nem nyomja többé. Xar élettelenül lebeg egy pillanatig, majd fájdalmasan felnyöszörög, az ép kezével a másikat szorítja. Bodkin összeszorítja a fogait.  
\- Kérem, ez megviseli – akarja mondani, de csak suttogás lesz belőle. Sietve belöki a szobaajtót és Encanzo belebegteti a fiút az ágyára. Xar azonnal elcsendesedik fektében, és Bodkin óvatosan ráborítja a takaróját az ágy végéről.  
\- Magyarázatot várok – közli a király, és ő legszívesebben vigyázzba ugrana. Miért van az, hogy a két legjobb barátjának ilyen ijesztőek a szülei? Bodkin a másik fiú izzadt arcára szegezi a tekintetét és a száját rágja. Nem mondhat ellent, de az igazat sem mondhatja el...  
\- Sajnálom, felség – szólal meg végül, magához képest higgadtan. – De ígéretet tettem, hogy nem árulom el senkinek.  
\- És a vasharcosok megtartják a szavukat, ugyebár – morogja a varázsló gunyorosan.  
\- A vasharcosok talán nem. Legtöbbször a varázslók sem. De Bodkin a testőr, igen – feleli felemelve a fejét. Xar csibészes mosolya jár a fejében, amivel azokat a fiúkat nézte ma. A pillantása, amivel a legelső ilyen alkalom után nézett rájuk, miután jobban lett.  
\- Ne vesztegessünk erre több szót, rendben? Ígérjétek meg. – Wish és Bodkin kénytelenek voltak megígérni.  
\- Kiszedhetném belőled, amit tudsz, Bodkin a testőr – szólal meg Encanzo.  
\- Azt hiszem, a nagyon sokféle szabállyal ütközne, felség – feleli csendesen. – Hamarosan jobban lesz – fűzi hozzá, ebből talán nem lesz baj. Nem úgy tűnik, mintha a király aggódna érte, de ez a legtöbb válasz, amit adhat.  
\- Értem. Mondd meg neki, hogy haladéktalanul meg kell keresnie, ha felébredt – adja utasításba majd vet még egy pillantást a fiára. Ez a pillantás nem azt ígéri, hogy Xar kedvesen lesz kikérdezve arról, hogy mi történt vele. Sokkal inkább azt, hogy most bajban van. Aztán Encanzo csak kisétál, az ajtó becsukódik mögötte és Xar halkan sóhajt az ágyon.  
Bodkin óvatosan a homlokára simít, a bőre forró, síkos az izzadtságtól. Tudja, hogy néhány óra alatt rendbe jön magától is, de Bodkin nem akarja egyedül hagyni, nem akar tétlenül ülni, míg várja, hogy jobban legyen. Borogatást készít és áttörli vele Xar homlokát. A fiú egyre nyugodtabban lélegzik, ez megnyugtatja őt is.  
Egy óra múlva Wish érkezik, Caliburn és a pincúrok társaságában. A szobára azonnal csend ereszkedik, ahogy megpillantják az ágyon fekvő fiút.  
\- Ó, jaj – sóhajt fel Wish, de közelebb lépni nem mer. Caliburn azonban a többi pincúrral együtt odarebben az ágytámlához.  
\- Mi történt? – kérdez rá a holló.  
\- Mmmi törrtént? Mmi törrrtént Xar messssterrrel? – búgják a válla felett a pincúrok.  
\- Looter – feleli tömören, a pincúrok felszisszennek, dühös átkokat mormognak, Caliburn felsóhajt. – Túl... gyorsan történt, nem tudtam időben közbeavatkozni és... a király meglátta ebben az állapotban.  
Caliburn idegesen megrázza magát a hírekre.  
\- Nem a te hibád, Bodkin – mondja mégis. – Majd megoldódik, Xarról van szó. – A biztatás nem egészen éri el a hatását, a fiú továbbra is ideges.  
\- Üzenj, ha jobban lesz – kéri Wish, mielőtt kiosonna az ajtón. Nem tanácsos maradnia, ezt tudja magától is.  
Újabb óra múlva Xar mocorogni kezd, felsóhajt, az oldalára gördül, végül fel is ül. Óvatosan mozgatja a kezét, egészen halkan szisszen csak fel közben. Amikor Güzününü oda akar rebbenni, hogy közelebbről is megvizsgálja a sebet rajta, Xar arrébb legyinti és felhúzza a kesztyűjét. Csak utána pillant fel rá.  
\- Oh hé, neked aludni kéne – mondja, mire Bodking csak a fejét rázza.  
\- Volt itt apád – kezdi, mert nem biztos, hogy a fiú is emlékszik. – Azt üzeni, látni akar amilyen hamar csak lehet.  
Xar arcán áthullámzik egy pillanatnyi rémület, a szemeiben felfénylik valami, azután az egész eltűnik és csak bólint egyet.  
\- Ez esetben úgy tűnik, nem késlekedhetem, igaz?  
Bodkin akar mondani valamit, meg akarja fogalmazni az aggodalmait arról, hogy Encanzo látta a fiút, látta, milyen állapotban volt, és semmi együttérzést nem tanúsított az irányába. Hogy nem a legjobb megoldás tényleg _azonnal_ elé sietni, de Xar már a kabátját igazítja, és a haját vizslatja a tükörben, hogy biztosan úgy áll-e, mint akinek szél és villámlás kócolta össze az üstökét.  
\- Szólok Wishnek – mondja Bodkin, hogy megtörje a csendet.  
Xar kinyitja az ablakot, a mellettük lévő fán egy vándorsólyom szendereg.  
\- Hajdan! – szól ki a sólyom hátán ülő pincúrnak Xar. – Hajdan, indulunk! – Fordul egyet és rámosolyog, ahogy odalép mellé és a vállára csúsztatja a kezét. – Köszönöm, hogy a gondomat viselted. – Megveregeti a vállát és egy elkalandozó mozdulattal a hajába simít. – Üdvözlöm Wish-t – mondja még az ajtó felé menet. Caliburn a vállára rebben, a pincúrok egytől-egyig a bőrére hussannak, és Bodkin úgy néz a madárra, mintha azt várná, hogy győzze meg Xart, ez egy nagyon rossz ötlet. Caliburn nem tehet semmit, végső soron neki Encanzo parancsol. – Ne kezdjetek aggódni, ha nem jövök reggelig – mondja még az ajtóból visszavigyorogva.  
\- Várj! – szól utána Bodkin zavarodottan, de az ajtó becsapódik ahogy integet neki, és ő ott marad a hirtelen varázstalanná váló szobában, teljesen egyedül. Ez nagyon furcsa volt, több mint furcsa, gondolja, ahogy a hajához ér. Xar soha nem köszönte meg, ha figyelt rá, amikor rosszul volt. Soha de soha. Majd szóvá teszi, ha visszaérkezik.  
De Xar nem ér vissza reggelig.  
Ami azt illeti, másnap reggelre sem. És a következőre sem, sem az azutánira.  
Bodkin és Wish hónapokig nem látják Xart ezután.

***

Wish odanyúl és letöröl egy foltot Bodkin páncéljának válláról. Mindketten tökéletesen mutatnak a lehetőségeikhez mérten, míg az anyja kíséretét várják a köztes terület Vaserőd felőli bejáratánál. Wish tudja, hogy jól néz ki, mi több, a vashercegnői ranghoz képest is jól fest a páncélban, csak azt az apróságot kell elkerülnie, hogy lebukjon vele. Megbűvölte a páncélt, hogy erősebbnek és magabiztosabbnak mutassa. Meglepően könnyen ment annak ellenére is, hogy Caliburn hónapok óta nincs itt, hogy órákat adjon neki. A lány rettenetesen aggódik Xarért, a madárért és az összes vele lévő állatért és pincúrért. Aznap látták őket utoljára, amikor az utolsó találkozó volt a két uralkodó között. Aznap éjjel Xar szőrén-szálán eltűnt, mikor az apja elé indult annak parancsára.  
Wish és Bodkin egészen biztosak benne, hogy Encanzo maga ejtette rabul Xart ugyanis senki nem kereste a fiút rajtuk kívül. A hivatalos levelekre azonban a király nem válaszolt neki. Még annyit sem volt hajlandó közölni, hogy a fiú biztonságban van. És, ami Wish ki nem mondott gondolatait illette, abban sem volt biztos, hogy a király egyáltalán tiszteletét teszi a találkozón most, hogy a fia nincs itt. Mindezek ellenére Wishnek muszáj részt vennie a találkozón és Bodkin önként vállalta, hogy vele tart, amit hálásan fogadott. És ha Encanzo mégis eljön, akkor van esélye személyesen megkérdezni, mi van a fiával. A tény, hogy Xar nem is hallatott magáról, aggasztotta. A fiú bárhonnan könnyűszerrel meg tud lógni, ha akar, legyen az a saját apja őrizete, nem érti hát, mi oka lenne bárhol akarata ellenére maradnia.  
A lány felsóhajt és igyekszik elterelni a gondolatait, a köztes terület ügye is éppen elég bajos. Főleg Xar nélkül...  
A köztes terület közös ötlet volt és jól működött már évek óta. Mindketten tudják, hogy a szüleik csak azért mentek bele az egészbe, mert minden áldozatot megért a tény, hogy kettejüket biztonságban és szem előtt tarthatták, még ha éppen egymás közelében is. Tehát engedélyezték, hogy létrehozzanak egy iskolát és a köré kellő területet, ahol a varázslók, hajdan-varázslók és vasharcosok együtt tanulhattak, akár még egymástól is. Szövetség épült a két oldal között, amire mindketten büszkék voltak. Wish-t az anyja látogatásai sem törték már le annyira, egy idő után megtanulta, hogy ne az anyja szemein keresztül lássa magát, és ez sokat segített, minden szempontból. Boldogabb lett, Caliburn szerint ez volt fontos. Azt, hogy Xar is hasonlóan túllépett-e az apján, nem tudta eldönteni, a fiú túl jó színész volt. A kellemetlen perceit pedig valószínűleg egyedül élte meg, vagy a pincúrjai és az állatai társaságában. Az egyetlen helyzet, amikor nem vágyott a rivaldafényre. Azt azonban el kellett ismernie, hogy Xar megtanulta kezelni a saját karizmáját, és megtanulta, hogy azokon használja, akik hasonlóak hozzá. Az uralkodói találkozók sikerességét általában annak köszönhették, hogy Xar tudott bánni az ő anyjával, és olyan jeleneteket adott elő, olyan teátrálisan, ami valahol, a szíve legmélyén szórakoztatta a királynőt. Encanzo pedig kénytelen volt tisztelni egy másik hasonlóan hatalmas varázslót Wish személyében. A lány kíváncsi volt, meddig tart ez a tisztelet, és vajon élőben is kikerüli-e a neki szegezett kérdéseket.

\- Hol vannak a varázslók? – kérdez rá Sychorax királynő, a pillantása éles, mint a kardpenge.  
\- Remélem, hamarosan itt lesznek, Anyám – feleli Wish, igyekezve, hogy a hangjában ne hallatsszon semmi aggodalom.  
\- Hol van Encanzo hangos fia? – A kérdés megáll a levegőben, Wish és Bodkin összenéznek, végül a lány úgy dönt, nincs értelme titkolózni, hiszen nem Xart bújtatná vele, hanem az apját.  
\- Nem tudjuk, Anyám – feleli. – Az utolsó találkozó utáni éjjel eltűnt és nem hallottunk felőle azóta.  
\- Xar otthon van – szólal meg egy hang, és a varázslókirály elősétál egy árnyékból. – És otthon marad egészen addig, míg megtalálom a módot, hogy meggyógyítsam.  
\- Képes rá? – szólal meg Bodkin mellette. Általában nem feledkezik meg magáról annyira, hogy megszólaljon, de most... most Xarról van szó. Xarról, aki Bodkin fejét is elcsavarta, mint mindenki másét. Wish pontosan tudja, hogy ez a helyzet, de azt nem igazán, hogy Xar mit akar ezzel az információval kezdeni.  
\- Még nem – feleli Encanzo, és bár Wish szeretne kérdéseket feltenni, tudja, hogy nincs itt az ideje. Azonban amint a találkozónak vége, Encanzo eltűnik, és Wish biztos benne hogy máris hazafelé tart. Lelombozva tér vissza a szobájába, és a páncél még félig rajta, mikor Bodkin csörögve érkezik, hogy azonnal vissza kell menniük a szobájukba. Lélekszakadva rohannak vissza a két fiú szobájába és valódi örömmel köszönti a bent lévőt:  
\- Hajdan-pincúr! Úgy örülök, hogy lát-  
\- Ne érzelgősködjünk – inti le a pincúr egyből, szigorú hangnemben. – Levelet hoztam Xar mestertől, a hajdan-varázsló foglyok kiszabadítójától. És azonnal vissza kell térnem a varázslótáborba, mielőtt a király megneszeli, hogy vasra cseréltem a sólyom gyűrűjét, ezért kijutok a táborból.  
\- Milyen okos vagy!  
\- Xar mester ötlete volt – feleli a Hajdan-pincúr és átnyújt egy darab gyűrött papírt.  
A papíron ennyi áll:

_Hamrosan mekszökök._

Mire felnéz, a sólyom már nincs ott, és Wish aggodalma egyre nő.

***

Xar gyomra forog, de leerőlteti a bájitalt, amit az apja ad a kezébe. Nem emlékszik, milyen émelygés és láz nélkül élni, nem emlékszik, milyen, amikor nem gyötri a sebláz. Nem érti, miért van erre szükség, mert a gondolatai nem tiszták. Lefekszik, hogy legalább alvás közben legyen egy kis békéje, és amint lehunyja a szemeit, Caliburn a mellkasára rebben.  
\- Ne aludj el, Xar – súgja, és meleg, tollas fejét az arcához simítja. – Mennünk kell.  
\- Ma nem – suttogja kiszáradt torokkal.  
\- De igen – erősködik a madár, finoman a bőrére csíp. – Ha nem indulunk el most, örökre itt ragadsz, Xar.  
Felpislog és lassan felül, minden mozdulat külön szédület a fejében és minden mozdulat külön fájdalom a testében.  
\- Jól van – mormolja rekedten. – Menjünk innen.  
Viszketős érzés jelzi a karjában, hogy az egyik hiúz szabadulni akar. Enged neki, Erdőszív dorombolva bújik hozzá.  
\- Bajban lesssszünk – súgja Ariel az egyik varázsbotjával a kezében.  
\- Bajban vagyunk – feleli Xar és felküzdi magát a hómacska hátára. – Mindenki megvan? Hajdan-pincúr?  
\- Jelentem, igen.  
\- Csináld a varázslatot, Ariel, aztán induljunk.  
Ahogy a láthatatlanná tévő mágia végigcsorog rajta, az felkavarja a gyomrát és zsibbasztó fájdalomba vonja a jelet a tenyerén. Ahogy a fájdalom továbbterjed, már egészen mindegy, mi történik. Szorosan lehunyja a szemeit, míg Erdőszív elindul, s akkor meri megint kinyitni, mikor már a földön rohannak a varázslótábor határa felé.  
El kell hinnie, hogy az apja ennyi idő alatt beláthatja, hogy nem tudja meggyógyítani. Így aztán Xar dönthet önhatalmúlag úgy, hogy megszökik. Nem kell tűrnie a fájdalmat.  
Nem  
kell  
tűrnie  
a  
fájdalmat.  
A varázslótábor határán túl jobban érzi magát, ki tudja nyitni a szemeit, élvezi, hogy a levegő az arcába csap, ahogy Erdőszív minden erejét beleadva rohan. Amikor elfárad, Éjszem átveszi a helyét, és mire ő elfárad, Királymacska fut vele reggelig. Reggelre összefutnak Miszlikkel, és Xar végre bekucorodhat a zsebébe, amíg az óriás kitartóan menetel a céljuk felé. Egy éjszakányi hómacskarohanás és utána a hosszú-léptű óriás lépéseinek elégnek kell lennie, hogy az apja ne érje utol.  
Az érzései csaponganak, ahogy egyre jobban távolodnak, ahogy egyre jobban kitisztul a feje és enyhül a fájdalma. Egyik pillanatban mérhetetlenül dühös, a következőben meglepően szomorú. Csalódott és elárult. Nem érti, miért kellett ezen keresztülmennie, azt gondolta, bőven megkapta a büntetését a kapzsisága okán... Megfertőzte saját magát a boszorkányvérrel, és a büntetése, hogy egészen apró varázslatoktól eltekintve nem képes véghezvinni semmit a fájdalom nélkül, a boszorkányláz nélkül. Az apja tudhatta volna, hogy ettől az átoktól nem fogja tudni megszabadítani.  
Caliburn szerint egy egész napot átalszik, mire elég jól van ahhoz, hogy rövid levelet írjon és elküldje Hajdan-pincúrt vele a köztes területre. Utána a várakozás marad, előbb arra, hogy megérkezzen, azután arra, hogy ki talál rá hamarabb: az apja vagy Wish és Bodkin.

***

Wish csitítja a lovát, az állat ideges, ami egészen érthető, ahogy végigkocognak a Halálvár udvarán. Előfordulhat, hogy Wish megbűvölte a patkókat, hogy a lovak ne fáradjanak el, és mindig a jó helyre lépjenek. Előfordulhat, hogy így csak két napig tartott az út két rövid, öt-öt órás alvóidővel. Előfordulhat, hogy mindketten halálosan fáradtak, de túlságosan aggódnak Xarért. Ha nincs is teljesen egyedül, a pincúrok nem biztos, hogy tudják, mire van szüksége egy embernek.  
Kikötik a lovakat és lassan elindulnak befelé. Csend van, történelem- és halottcsend, Bodkin fogai összekoccannak mögötte, a fiú mégis hősiesen kitart. Az óriás méretekre szabott étkezőben egy földön heverő óriás merőkanál körül megpillantják Xar hómacskáit és a pincúrok felhisszennek.  
\- Csak Wish és Bodkin az – nyugtatja őket Caliburn, és szárnyra kap, hogy eléjük repüljön.  
\- Caliburn! – Wish a karját nyújtja, a madár karmai koppannak a páncélján, és hozzá simítja a fejét. – Hol van Xar? Jól van?  
\- Élek – hangzik az áttetsző hang valahonnan a merőkanál mélyéről. – De Wish, kérlek, ne gyere ide... Rosszul vagyok mindentől, amiben több mágia van mint egy pincúrban... Sajnálom.  
\- R-rendben – hagyja rá a lány, és Bodkin odasiet, benne semmi mágikus nincs, és Wish hallja a hangját, amint a páncélzörgésen túl azt kérdezi:  
\- Xar? Jól vagy? – A választ nem hallja, csak azt, hogy Bodkin felmordul, de Wish tudja, hogy a fiú mennyire megkönnyebbült most, hogy Xar megint velük van.  
Ahogy előkerül, még távolról is látszik, hogy mennyire viharvert, a vékony alakja most törékeny, sápadtabb a szokásosnál és a szemei alatt karikák sötétlenek. Fogalma sincs, mi történt, de biztos benne, hogy oka van annak, hogy Xar eddig késlekedett a szökéssel.  
\- Mikor tudunk indulni? – kérdez rá Bodkin, és Xar erőtlenül a fejét ingatja.  
\- Még nem – mondja.  
\- Szükséged van valamire? – Xar megint csak a fejét ingatja.  
\- Csak örülök, hogy itt vagytok – mondja halkan.  
\- Nem megyünk nélküled sehová – ígéri Wish és a következő pillanatban történik valami.  
Xar felnyög és kétrét görnyed.  
Caliburn tollai felborzolódnak.  
A pincúrok figyelmeztető vörös színben fénylenek fel.  
A hiúzok és a medve felmordulnak.  
A terem bejárata felől lépések hangoznak.  
\- Az apám... – leheli Xar, és Bodkin ijedten néz rá.  
\- Ne mozdulj – figyelmezteti a fiút míg elmozdítja a szemfedőjét. Bodkin páncélja készséggel leválik a viselőjéről és zörögve megindul felé. – Amúgy is beszédem van a királlyal – közli és kihúzza magát. – Bodkin, vigyázz addig rá! – Caliburn is visszarepül a fiúkhoz míg Wish sarkon fordul és a páncéllal együtt kimasírozik a varázsló elé.  
Előfordulhat, hogy ugyanazt a bűvös páncélt viseli, amit a legutóbbi uralkodótalálkozón is.  
Előfordulhat, hogy eléggé dühös ahhoz hogy jobban hasonlítson az anyjára, mint valaha.  
\- Nem kellene itt lenned, hercegnő – szólal meg Encanzo.  
\- Ahogyan neked sem – bólint rá Wish. – Alighanem mindketten ugyanazért vagyunk itt.  
\- Alighanem – hagyja rá a király.  
\- De nem engedhetlek át.  
\- És miért nem?  
\- Xar beteg lesz, ha a közelébe mész.  
\- Nem miattam beteg.  
\- Azt én is tudom. De mielőtt magaddal vitted, évek óta jól volt. És most rosszabbul van, mint valaha.  
\- Megpróbálom meggyógyítani.  
\- Te is tudod, hogy ez nem lehetséges, Apám. – Xar hangja mögötte halk, elcsigázott, mégis, ahogy hátrapillant, a fiú támogatás nélkül áll a bejáratnál. Wish szerette volna a király fejére olvasni a bűneit, hogy nem válaszolt a levelekre, hogy hagyta őket aggódni mindeddig, hogy késve érkezett a találkozóra, hogy elrabolta a saját fiát; de mégis örül annak, hogy Xar van annyira jól, hogy felkeljen és ezt mind maga tegye meg.  
\- Mondd meg a hercegnőnek, hogy engedjen minket utunkra békével – adja utasításba Encanzo a fiának, mintha az előbbi szavait meg sem hallotta volna.  
\- Utadra enged békével, de én nem tarthatok veled – feleli Xar szinte már nyugodtan. – Az én helyem már nem ott van, Apám.  
\- Komolyan gondolod ezt, Xar?  
\- A szívem már nem az erdőhöz húz – mondja alig hangosabban a suttogásnál.  
Wish szemei könnybe lábadnak, és reméli, hogy ez senkinek nem tűnik fel. Ők ketten Xarral két világ között rekedtek, muszáj volt megalkotniuk a világot, ahol nyugodtan létezhettek. Egészen eddig volt visszaút mindkettejüknek, habár az lassan-lassan járhatatlanná vált.  
A csendet végül Encanzo határozott parancsa töri meg:  
\- Caliburn, Ariel, pincúrok és állatok, indulunk! – A hangját nem követi mozdulat, még egy pillanatig csend van, aztán:  
\- Menjetek – súgja Xar. – Annyi időn át remek társaim voltatok, most ideje keresnetek egy varázslót, aki nem kever ennyi galibába titeket – mondja a falnak dőlve, hosszan sóhajtva.  
Caliburn megrázza magát Bodkin vállán ülve, és előrébb rebben a páncélra, amely Wish mellett áll.  
\- Azt hiszem, ez egy búcsú – szólal meg a holló. – A viszontlátásra, Királyom. Őszintén sajnálom, de nem hagyhatom el a fiad oldalát, amíg szüksége van egy vén madár tanácsaira.  
\- Caliburn... – súgja a fiú, a hangjából kihallik a meglepődés.  
\- Én isss maradok – szisszen fel Güzününü, és a többi pincúr visszhangozza a szavait. A hómacskák tüntetően lehuppannak.  
\- Engedetelenssség! – rikkantja vidáman Hajdan-pincúr.  
\- Valakinek vigyázzzznia kell rájuk... – mondja Ariel, és Wish legszívesebben ujjongana. Encanzo nem szól semmit, tudomásul veszi, hogy Xar közelében még a pincúrok is engedetlenséget tanúsítanak.  
\- Még meggondolhatjátok magatokat – súgja Xar, de a pincúrok csak ránevetnek. – Na jó, mindenki, hazamegyünk – adja ki az utasítást.

***

Xar néhány nap alatt összeszedi magát, a sápadtsága elmúlik, a sötét karikák a szemei alól elhalványodnak. Az étvágya lassan tér vissza és nem eszik húst. Bodkin látja rajta, hogy nyomasztják a történtek, de Xar nem hajlandó beszélni róla, és gyenge poénokkal üti el a próbálkozásait. Caliburn és a pincúrok nem felelhetnek nekik, Wish-el számtalanszor próbálják. Xar sokáig csendes, kevésbé izgága és elfelejt bajt keverni maga körül.  
A változás talán a téli napforduló körül veszi kezdetét. Xar hangulata télen amúgy is kicsit melankolikusabb, az ünnepség kapcsán azonban valahogy felébred és napokig rendezkedik maguk körül, mintha amúgy nem készülnének eléggé.  
Az este jól sikerül, még ama megmagyarázhatatlan dolog ellenére is, hogy Güzününü egész végig felette repked egy kupac fagyönggyel.  
\- Tudtad, hogy felénk a fagyöngy alatt szabad a csók? – kérdez rá pimasz vigyorral Xar egyszer csak mellőle, és Bodkin előbb a vihogó pincúrra, majd annak gazdájára néz.  
\- Nem kell trükkökhöz folyamodnod, ha meg akarsz csókolni – mondja erre. Xar szemei huncutul csillognak, egy kézlegyintéssel elhessenti a pincúrt, és bizalmasan közelebb hajol hozzá.  
\- Csak le akartam foglalni valamivel Güzününüt.  
\- Nekem te nem lódítasz – rázza a fejét Bodkint.  
\- Nem-e?  
\- Nem bizony!  
Xar mondani akar még valamit, de Bodkin csak odahajol és megcsókolja végre, még mielőtt a fiú kitalálhatna valami egyéb kifogást. Utána csak néznek egymásra, míg Xar végül annyit mond:  
\- Tetszik ez a vasharcos virtus. – Vigyorog, ám mielőtt Bodkin felelhetne valamit, a varázsló eltűnik a forgatagban.  
A legmeglepőbb, hogy a közös szoba még mindig nem kínos, a legmeglepőbb, hogy ugyanúgy viselkednek egymással, mint előtte. Néha csókolóznak, máskor is, de olyan, mintha véletlenül történnének. Véletlenül néznek egymásra elég hosszan ahhoz, hogy az egyikük odahajoljon a másikhoz. Véletlenül vannak egymáshoz elég közel, ahogy egy könyvet lapoznak valamelyikük ágyán. Véletlenül, véletlenül, véletlenül.  
És ahogy kitavaszodik, Xar úgy virul ki, úgy térnek vissza a szóváltásai bárkivel, a beszólásai, a nyughatatlansága. Egyre többször marad ki éjszakára. Bodkin el sem tudja képzelni, merre járhat, amikor nem a szobában éjszakázik. Nem akar gondolkodni rajta.  
Egy éjjel anélkül jön rá a titokra, hogy igazán akarná. A kollégiumot vasharcosok építették téglából és kőből, mert a varázslók nem házakban laknak, hanem fák törzsében. A kollégiumnak egyetlen tornya van, de az, ahogy Bodkin tudja, le van zárva. Mégis, fényt lát pislákolni egyik este, amikor későn ér vissza egy hosszúra nyúlt vívástechnikai edzésről. Arra veszi az irányt, valamiért úgy gondolja, illik kiderítenie, mi történik odafent, és még akkor sem gondolja meg magát, amikor a végtelen csigalépcsők aljára ér.  
Felérve egy hiúz néz rá, de amikor Királymacska rájön, hogy barát, nem morog többet, és Bodkin felnéz, a toronyban két másik hiúz, egy medve, és pincúrok hada. Caliburn nincs itt, és Xar rápislog, végül elfordul, mielőtt azt mondaná:  
\- Hát rám találtál.  
\- Megláttam a pincúrfényt. Zavarok?  
\- Nem tudom, nem hiszem. – A válasz nem túl lelkes, és nem is túl határozott. Xar most egészen más, mint ahogy napközben viselkedik.  
\- Elmehetek – ajánlja fel.  
\- Vagy ide is jöhetsz – feleli, ebben már jóval több élet van.  
Bodkin közelebb óvakodik hozzá, és bár a torony nyitott, mégis melegebb a tavaszi este a fiú közelében. Pincúrmágia, hát persze. A mágia ellenére Xar vastag takaró alatt ül, aminek egyik felét most felajánlja neki. Bodkin mellé kucorodik, a válluk összeér.  
\- Szóval minden éjjel itt vagy fent? – kérdez rá csendesen.  
\- Itt több a levegő. – Ezzel a válasszal be kell érnie egy időre.  
\- Aggódtam, merre lehetsz – ismeri be.  
\- Sajnálom. Nincs semmi baj, csak itt kényelmesebb. Majdnem olyan, mint az otthoni szobám.  
\- Nem mehetsz vissza oda többet, igaz?  
\- Nem _akarok_ visszamenni – pontosít.  
\- Minden rendben?  
\- Mondtam, hogy nincs se-  
\- Mondtam, hogy nekem nem villantasz – szól közbe.  
Xar sóhajt egyet.  
\- Csak nyugodtabb vagyok itt. Még mindig úgy érzem, túl sok volt a bezártság, pedig nem is emlékszem túl sok mindenre. Talán pont ezért. – Xart őszintén meglepte, hogy hónapokat volt távol.  
Bodkin úgy érzi, itt az idő feltenni a kérdést:  
\- Mi történt?  
Xar hallgat egy ideig, az állatok sem neszeznek, és a végére már biztos benne, hogy nem kap választ.  
\- Megpróbált meggyógyítani, de nem tudott. Én tudtam, hogy nem fog menni, de hagytam, hogy megpróbálja. De a vége csak... szenvedés lett, semmi más, és miért? Mert az apám nem tudja elviselni, ha valami felette áll.  
\- Csak segíteni akart neked...  
\- Akkor abbahagyta volna, amikor kértem. – Bodkin kényelmetlenül hallgat. – Csak szeretném elfelejteni.  
\- Sajnálom.  
\- Ne sajnáld, nem te tehetsz róla.  
\- Akkor most mi lesz?  
\- Hát, megpróbálok aludni mielőtt visszamennénk a szobába.  
\- Ez mind?  
\- Miért, mit szeretnél még?  
\- Nem is tudom...  
\- Nem kell trükkökhöz folyamodnod ha meg akarsz csókolni.  
\- Ki mondta, hogy- – Xar közbenevet, és közben félig ráfekszik.  
\- Szóval nem?  
\- Jó, de...  
\- Hah! – A másik arrébb húzódik egy kicsit, hogy ő kényelmesen odahajolhasson hozzá és ez a csókjuk a legjobb eddig, mert Xar nem szalad el utána, és Bodkin lassan átöleli a takaró alatt, és a fiú nem tiltakozik, csak elmélyíti a csókot, a lélegzete forró pára és kapkodás, a nyelve a nyelvére olvad és Bodkin szeretné, ha nem lenne vége.  
Xar ránéz, a pillantása ragyog.  
\- Ezt többet kéne csinálnunk – jelenti ki.  
\- Oké – hagyja rá.  
\- De előbb alszom – mondja, és a vállára borul. Bodkin nem hiszi el, de a fiú egy perc múlva alszik. Minden átmenet nélkül, egyetlen mozdulat nélkül, és Bodkin ottragadt alatta, amit nem kifejezetten bán. De legközelebb talán felajánlja az ágyát a közös alvásra.  
Legközelebb talán nem csak egy csókot ajánlana fel Xar gyógyulása érdekében.

KatieWR; 2019. január 22. – április 03.


End file.
